


Underneath the Mistletoe

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett and Liam get caught under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the Christmas following season 4. No spoilers. Written for round 3 challenge 23 'holiday prompt meme' (prompt: getting caught under the mistletoe) at gameofcards on LJ.

“Ugh” moaned Brett, looking up above him.

Liam followed the taller boy’s eyes upwards. When they came to rest on the green sprig that hung above the two of them, Liam’s face turned bright red. “No way. I am not kissing _him_!” he shouted. “Whose brilliant idea was it to have mistletoe at this party anyway?”

All eyes in the room turned towards Lydia. “Well, how was I supposed to know werewolves are deathly allergic to mistletoe? I’m a banshee, not psychic. And I think I speak for all us ladies when I say that a) you have to kiss, it’s a holiday tradition; and b) it had better be a real kiss, none of that on-the-cheek stuff.”

This led to a round of hoots from the girls and groans of sympathy from the guys.

Brett looked down at Liam. “We might as well just get it over with. They’re not going to leave us alone until we do what they want.”

Liam gritted his teeth and focused on trying not to wolf out. “Just make it quick, okay?”

Brett nodded then leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Liam’s lips. As soon as it was over, both boys wiped their lips on their sleeves and took a gulp from their glasses.

“You are officially the worst kisser ever” said Brett.

“You were taking notes?” asked Liam. “I was too busy trying not to gag.”

“Hey, play nice now boys” said Lydia. “Keep it up and Santa won’t bring you anything for Christmas.”


End file.
